The Indian Prophecy
by arsinoe-berenice
Summary: There's a new girl at school, and Harry and his friends have been assigned to acquiant her with the school. But events are getting darker, and an ancient prophecy dooms this girl who has now become a friend. Can they help her before it's too late?
1. The Indian Prophecy

I wrote this story a long time ago, before the fifth book came out. I couldn't figure out how to upload chapters so I gave up for a while. Now the story's back. Please forgive any inconsistencies with the fifth book but you'll find that the facts in my story are consistent with the fourth book. I modified the story a little to make it more consistent with the fifth book, but it doesn't change the story significantly. Thanks and enjoy reading.

Everyone knows that Harry Potter's summers at Number Four, Privet Drive have never been much fun. In fact, you pressed your nose against their living room window now, you will see a young lad of about sixteen having a big fight with a fat, neckless man. This is Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle. His aunt Petunia, who stood by the door connecting the living room to the hall, was tall and thin, and had a neck that had probably grown to its present length because of constant craning over the neighbours' fences.

His cousin Dudley, however, who bullied him almost every hour and could barely manage to fit between doorframes, looked terribly horrified and was shaking his head every now and then, as if in denial. His hand was on his bottom, the other one lay across his lips. One would think the scene very funny.

'But I told you weeks ago, the Weasleys are coming! They've already traveled for sure!' yelled Harry, whose eyebrows were scrunched up together and hands were balled into fists. He had been fighting with his uncle for the last quarter of an hour.

'I don't care if they're traveling, they can't stay here now!' shouted Uncle Vernon back. 'Marge's going to be here tomorrow and there won't be any room for those freaky friends of yours - no indeed!'

'But that's not fair!' shouted Harry, who was shaking with anger. 'You said yes! You knew - that was two weeks ago, and Aunt Marge's letter didn't arrive until this afternoon! The Weasleys are going to expect hospitality - '

'Hospitality, indeed!' sneered Uncle Vernon. 'After what they did to Dudley, they EXPECT hospitality? I think not!' Dudley had emerged from his first encounter with a Ministry wizard with an abnormally large tongue.

'If Dudley hadn't picked up the candy in the first place - if you'd let Mr. Weasley fix the tongue right away - '

'Now you're saying that we should have let that - that LOONY - have rein over our son? You have no right - ' Harry had to listen to his uncle as for what must have been the thousandth time, he recounted their sacrifices for Harry since the morning they had first found the boy on their doorstep.

Harry sighed. 'I suppose if I ACCIDENTALLY blast Aunt Marge up the roof, or maybe the chimney - '

Uncle Vernon immediately went purple, his eyes narrowing to slits.

'You wouldn't DARE mention your ABNORMALITY to Marge - you'll regret it, boy - '

'I don't have to say anything to her,' said Harry, who was just as angry as Uncle Vernon was. 'Like I said, I can just hit her with a spell to make her speak in rhymes or something.'

Uncle Vernon took a menacing step towards him. This would have made a bigger lad quail and run home screaming for his mother, but as Harry had no other relatives besides the horrible Dursleys, he had no choice but sand his ground. Besides, Harry had faced death more than once in the form of an evil wizard, and a great big muggle like his uncle won't be the one to make him back down. He took out his wand and pointed it straight between his uncle's eyes with a steady arm.

Dudley squealed and ran, his hands still clasped to his lips and bottom. Aunt Petunia looked torn between standing beside Uncle Vernon and running screaming through the house.

'I am NOT abnormal,' said Harry loudly, although the room was dead silent.

'Alright,' said Uncle Vernon finally. 'We'll have the Weasleys here. I'll manage to stash Marge elsewhere for a night or so. But I'll have you gone before dawn the day after tomorrow.' He backed away from his nephew, indicating the discussion was closed.

Minutes later, Harry was up in his small bedroom, dressing for bed. He stared out the open window and thought of his life in Privet Drive for the past fifteen years. Fifteen years of nothing but ugly memories in this house. Fifteen years of being hated because he, like Uncle Vernon said, was not normal. And right about - Harry glanced at his watch - NOW, his fifteen years of misery turned sixteen.

He was a wizard. He had, somehow, at the age of zero years, managed to defeat the most feared of Dark Wizards at the time, Lord Voldemort, who had killed both of his parents, which was why he was here in the first place. But now Lord Voldemort was back, and Harry would not have gone away from his magic school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had not his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, convinced him that he was safer here than anywhere else.

He walked over to the mirror that hung inside his closet door. A young man of sixteen years stared back. Still the same startling green eyes, unruly black hair and thin lips, and the same lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. Sighing deeply, he decided to do some homework in Transfiguration, one of his classes in Hogwarts. He had been working for half an hour on a diagram of cats turning to pigs when he head a sound near his bedroom window.


	2. Delivered from Privet Drive

He turned around in time to see great, big, hairy SOMETHING whiz into his bedroom window and bump straight into the opposite wall. He immediately stood up to see what it was. It lay motionless on the floor before Harry picked it up, recognizing it at once.

'Errol!' he cried. Errol was the Weasley family's owl. He headed straight to his owl Hedwig's cage and put the bird inside. Hedwig had flown away earlier and probably won't be back until the next night, so he put the harassed-looking owl inside and watched as the bird came around eventually and crawled its way towards the canter of the water inside the cage. He then relieved the owl of its package and plopped down on his bed to read the letter. It was from Ron's youngest sister, Ginny.

Harry,  
Hello! Having a nice summer? Anyway, mum made me write to you so we could confirm the plans for tomorrow night. We'll be there by about six in the evening, although I'm not sure because these Muggle trains are slower than using Floo Powder. We'll take a cab to Surrey, so we can drop off directly at your house. There'll be just three of us, me, Ron and mum. Fred and George wanted to come, but mum wouldn't have a word of it. She thinks they're just going to make more trouble. I think she's right, but they're too busy with starting up their own joke shop in Hogsmeade anyway to be too upset. Think the Muggles are still mad?  
Ginny  
P.S. Send Errol back right away. I don't think this is a good idea, but mum insists.

Harry smiled. She was probably right about the owl. He went over to his desk and set about writing a letter back to Ginny.

Ginny,  
Thanks for writing.  
Yeah, the Muggles say it's still on for the overnight stay. You and Mrs. Weasley get to use the guest room, while Ron can stay in mine. It's probably good that Fred and George aren't with you. I don't think the Muggles have forgotten yet.  
Have a nice trip! See you tomorrow at six.  
Harry

The next problem was Errol. Harry agreed with Ginny that the tired owl was probably going to collapse on delivery. But for now, he had no choice. Hedwig was off somewhere, and Errol was all he had. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and watched as the aged bird flew off into the night. He then turned off his lights, removed his glasses and slipped into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next evening at six, the Weasleys arrived as promised. The Dursleys were so stiff; they looked delicate enough to break. Uncle Vernon had convinced Dudley to remove his hand from his lips and his fat bottom, but he seemed scared enough to put it back in place. Ron and Harry hauled the Weasley's luggage up the stairs and into the rooms. He was happy. It had been nearly a whole month since he'd seen Ron, and they got around to talking about Voldemort. It was never a pleasant topic.

'There's no tumult anywhere,' said Ron, taking off his hat.

'There's no news of Voldemort,' said Harry blandly. He ignored Ron's wince and plunged straight ahead. 'It's like he's never been back. He disappeared again. It's like he's gathering his forces - maybe he's trying to figure out another brilliant idea to finish me off.'

'Stop talking like that, Harry,' snapped Ron, his face suddenly turning white with worry, making him look pasty against his trademark Weasley hair. 'Who knows, maybe he'll surprise us again with another attack.'

They headed downstairs in a gloomy silence. They headed for the dining room, where all the Dursleys were already seated and had begun to eat. Mrs. Weasley was trying to strike up a conversation, but no one seemed to want to talk. They went to bed that night, with Harry a little irritated at the Dursleys.

The next morning, they left for the Burrow using the fireplace and Floo Powder, which gave the Dursleys a bit of a shock. The last thing Harry saw before he was pulled into the swirling vortex of magical fireplaces was Dudley screaming his head off and bolting out of the living room, with Aunt Petunia close on his heels.


	3. Diagon Alley

A/N: Thanks for your comments. This is my first effort to reformat the spacing so your eyes won't have such a hard time. Keep reading!;p

Harry found himself three weeks later in Diagon Alley with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Mr and Mrs Weasley. Hermione had written to Ron three days before, apologizing profusely about being absent in the Burrow, but her parents had dragged her off to Rome for the summer. Personally, Harry could not see why Hermione felt so guilty since he felt... he felt... Well, he felt nothing.

Harry and Ron had been standing in front of Mr. Ollivander's wand shop since that was where Hermione had agreed - no, not really agreed, more like - TOLD them to meet her.

'Where is Hermione?' asked Ron irritably. 'It's been ten minutes.'

'I dunno.'

It was so hot, and there were so many people.

'She's not like this,' said Ron worriedly. 'Hermione's not the type to be late.'

'I know.'

The sun shone brightly above them and the noise was drumming in his ear louder than the usual.

'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'She's still not here.'

'Dammit, Ron!' yelled Harry. Some people stared at them, obviously surprised. 'Sorry,' said Harry.

'I'm not feeling quite the thing today.'

'Yeah, you look a bit - pasty,' Ron offered lamely. 'Maybe you should go back to the inn.'

'No way,' said Harry. 'I'll be fine.'

'Hey,' said Hermione, coming up to them from behind a crowd of old hags. 'Sorry to keep you waiting, but dad had trouble getting here because he couldn't see the entrance.' Right. Since Hermione's parents were muggles, they couldn't see The Leaky Cauldron from the London streets.

'Well, now that you're here, we can start shopping for supplies,' said Ron, taking Hermione by the hand. He then stopped to look at his hand covering Hermione's then let the girl's hand go as if it burned him. Hermione blushed deeply.

But Harry noticed nothing. He seemed to be in deep thought as he headed straight for the Apothecary with Ron and Hermione trailing behind him. They spent several minutes inside the shop replenishing their potions ingredients. They emerged from the shop with a few things from their shopping list crossed out neatly by Hermione who had bothered to make it.

'Let's go to the Magical Menagerie,' said Ron, heading for that direction. 'I need to get medicine for Pig's wing. The bloody bird got himself hit by kids playing around with slings.'

So they entered the shop. As usual, it was dark, funky-smelling and filled with hooting noises. Ron walked over to the front desk but there was no one there.

'Where is the service lady?' asked Ron.

'How should we know?' asked Hermione sarcastically. 'We came in here with you, remember?'

'Right,' said Ron. He noticed a bell on the counter, then started to ring it repeatedly.

A fat saleswitch Apparated behind the counter and surprised Ron.

'I am so sorry, dear,' said the fat saleswitch. Harry noticed that her robes were covered with cat hair and feathers. 'I've been doing the inventory out back and it's sort of wild there, what with fifty newborn minute owls - '

'It's fine,' Ron cut in rudely. 'I need the Wing Tonic for my minute owl.'

'Oh? Did you say minute owl? Did I mention that I have about fifty new minute owls out back?'

'Yes, it might have come up,' said Ron irritably. 'Now, I need the Tonic - '

Hermione tugged Harry's cloak and signalled for him to come with her outside to wait for Ron. Since Harry didn't fancy staying in the shop because he already felt very claustrophobic there, he stepped outside with Hermione.

'I've been meaning to talk to you,' said Hermione, talking quietly. 'I've heard some news abroad about You-Know-Who.'

Harry groaned. Great. Talking about You-Know-Who when he was feeling very uncomfortable as it was was just what he needed.

'Harry,' said Hermione, 'I know you don't want to hear this, but You-Know-Who has been gathering forces outside Britain. He's forming DeathEaters International or something. I don't really know what's going on, who's who, but there are talks - '

'You know what, Hermione?' said Harry, rubbing his temples. 'You're right. I really don't want to talk about this.'

Hermione stopped and stared at him. 'Harry, I -'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

And that was the end of it.

Hermione bit her lip. 'I'll go get Ron.' She went inside the shop again to check on Ron, leaving Harry alone standing on the noisy, crowded street.

Harry stared at the door of the opposite shop where a man and his son were visible from the glass panes on the door. The man and his son were laughing, looking at brooms and Quidditch paraphernalia.

And he was here, standing all alone without even the slightest trace of a smile on his lips.

Harry then felt a strange tingling of the hairs on his nape, feeling very much aware that someone was watching him. Harry looked around, whipping his head in every direction. But there was no one there who seemed to be especially interested in him.

At least, no one in plain view.

Seconds later, Ron and Hemione emerged from the shop.

'Where to?' asked Ron.

'Well, all that's really left to buy are our books,' said Hermione. 'But it's almost lunch time.'

'Well, I'll just go ahead to the inn and tell them you're coming.' With that, Ron waved a quick goodbye and headed off in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron where his parents had told them to meet for lunch.

'Harry, are you ok?' asked Hermione. 'You don't seem like yourself.'

'I'm fine.' He opened the door of the bookshop and they stepped in.

'I'll get the parchment and ink and quills,' said Hermione. 'You order the books.' Harry took the book list from Hermione and took out his own book list. Since he and Ron had the same subjects, they would be needing the same books, except Ron had already told him the books that he had hand-me-down copies of from his brothers.

Harry walked over to the counter and sidled next to a girl in a red robe.

'I'll have a copy of "Periwinkle Border Laws" and "Advanced Transfiguration", please,' said the man who had accompanied the girl in the red robes.

An assistant had materialized in front of Harry. 'I'll have every book in this list,' said Harry, pointing to Hermione's list, 'And two copies of "British Magical Fauna, Vol. Three" and "Going Against the Dark Arts".'

As the assistant scurried off to get the books, Harry drummed his fingers on the counter and looked at the girl beside him, who happened to have been looking at him.

Harry's fingers stopped drumming.

The girl was not really pretty, she was more on the side of lovely. She had brown skin, which was strange. Her long, straight black hair was swept up in a tight, regal bun at the back of her head. Her nose was long and fine and she had pink, cupid's bow lips.

The girl smiled at him.

'Will that be all?' asked the assistant who had appeared in front of him, dumping the books on the counter.

'Umm...' Harry fumbled with his book list. 'One copy of the books marked in red, please.' The assistant scrambled off to get his books as Hermione came up to him.

'Everything ok?' asked Hermione as she handed him the things she had picked up in the shop.

'Yeah,' said Harry, still staring at the girl. Unfortunately, the assistant serving her and the old man with her had returned. They made their purchases and left the shop.

The assistant who was getting his books came back, holding the books he had ordered. 'Here they are. Anything else?'

'Nope.'

As they paid for their books and supplies, Harry was still thinking about the weird girl who had been beside him in the shop. But when they stepped out of the bookstore heading for The Leaky Cauldron, the feeling that someone was watching him pushed the thought of the strange girl to the back of his mind.


	4. The Ride to Hogwarts

Harry sat in the Ministry car with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. The twins had to go back to finish seventh year after they left school before term officially ended the year before. Mr and Mrs Weasley sat in front with the Ministry driver. Fred and George were being their usual happy selves and were making fun of Ginny.

'Ginny, who's your boyfriend?' asked George.

'Yeah, so you got over Harry, now who's taken his place?' asked Fred.

'Hey twins?' asked Ginny.

'Yes dear sister?' asked the twins.

'Sod off.'

'OUCH!' said Ron, snarling at Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, who hissed back at him. 'Your cat's scratching at me again!'

'Not my fault,' said Hermione, looking at Ron over the latest issue of The Quibbler. 'You and my cat do not get along famously.'

'Yes, so why don't you put it in the trunk along with the luggage?'

'No, so why don't you stop sitting on Crookshanks' tail?'

Harry felt their noise wash over him, offering welcome relief. At least their noise filled the void inside him since his godfather died. Harry did not feel tears forming in his eyes, there was no lump in his throat whenever he thought of his godfather. There was only the aching numbness. He supposed he had no more tears and all the lumps that could form in his throat had already had their time. Now he was left with this, this… this nothing.

'Harry?' asked Ginny. 'Are you ok? You seem to be very silent.'

Everyone in the backseat turned to Harry with concern in their eyes.

Harry looked at Ginny sullenly. 'I'm ok, Ginny, really.' He was tired of seeing sympathy in their eyes. He just wanted to lie down and rest so he'd stop thinking…

The car stopped moving and their door opened. Outside was Mr Weasley. 'Kids, let's go.' They hurried out of the car and started to move towards Platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts Express would be waiting. Moments later, Ron, Harry, Fred and George had hauled their luggage in the train with the rest, waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley and went on their separate ways. Fred and George had hurried off to find some young Gryffindors to victimize with their newest novelty item. Ginny met with several fifth-years and hurried away to catch a compartment. Hermione had gone off to the Prefect compartment.

Harry and Ron climbed into the train.

'Uh, Harry…'

Oh yes. Ron was a Prefect. Right.

'Are you going to be alright?' Ron looked at him guiltily. 'I have to report to the compartment.

I have to receive instructions.'

'Yeah, I'll be fine.'

Ron looked at him hesitantly. 'I don't want to leave you alone, Harry – '

'I won't commit suicide, Ron,' said Harry loudly. 'Just come to me during lunch, ok? I don't want to eat alone.'

Ron smiled. 'Glad to. You're forgetting Hermione and I share the compartment with Malfoy. I

don't fancy eating any meal with him in front of me.'

Harry set off to find an empty compartment. He found one at the very end of the train, entered it and sat down. Moments later, he got very bored being with himself. He looked at his watch, then looked again for a second time.

It was eleven o'clock. The train should start moving now. Was there something wrong? Why weren't they heading for Hogwarts?

He got up and was about to open the door when it slid open.

Standing in the doorway was the girl in the red robes from Flourish and Blotts, now wearing green. He was pretty sure he had never seen her before that incident in the bookstore. What was she doing here, on a train to Hogwarts?

'May I share this compartment?' she asked.

The train's engine roared to life beneath them and the train started to move.

'Yeah,' said Harry, stepping back to allow the girl to enter the compartment. He sat back down just as the girl stepped inside and closed the door. She sat down and seemed to want to strike up a conversation, but Harry looked resolutely out the window. The girl simply sighed and took a book out of her bag. Harry stole a glance at the girl and remembered why he thought she was strange. Her eyes were weird –

'Hey!' The door slid open and in came Ron and Hermione entered.

'Oh.' Hermione frowned slightly when she saw the girl.

'Hi.' The girl moved aside to give Ron and Hermione space to sit down. Hermione took a seat beside her while Ron sat beside Harry. They were silent, the girl reading her book, while the three exchanged meaningful glances.

Finally, someone knocked on the door and when they opened it, they saw it was the plump witch who sold lunch.

'Do you kids want anything?'

Harry, Hermione and Ron loaded themselves up with Pumpkin Pasties, Pumpkin Juice, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Then they noticed something. The girl with them had not bought anything for herself. Even the lunch lady noticed. The girl looked really embarrassed.

'I don't know what to buy,' she finally admitted. 'I don't know how those taste like.'

'Oh, you should try the Pumpkin Pasties,' said Hermione, smiling at the girl helpfully. 'They're fantastic. And these Frogs are good, too.'

'Yeah.' Ron nodded, opening a packet of Pumpkin Juice and taking a sip. 'They're really good. And the Every Flavor Beans are a must for every Hogwarts girl.'

The girl smiled thankfully at them. 'I'll have what they have, then.' They paid for lunch and settled down to eat their food.

'Thanks for helping me out with the food,' said the girl in the heavy silence.

'Yeah, it's nothing,' said Ron, happily munching his Pumpkin Pasty. 'Why don't you know anything about these yummy food?'

'I've been away for years,' said the girl as she bit into a Chocolate Frog. 'Wow, they do taste good.'

'So, where've you been?' asked Hermione.

'A lot of places,' said the girl. 'France, just last year to study in Beauxbatons. But I was in Bulgaria, mostly.'

That perked Hermione up. 'Bulgaria?'

'Yeah, I went to school there.'

Hermione smiled. 'Durmstrang?'

'Yes.' She smiled at Hermione. 'Why? You've been there?'

'No, silly, I have a friend there.' Hermione didn't seem to notice that Ron looked like she was about to murder his next Pumpkin Pasty. 'Krum. Viktor Krum.' Ron made a weird sound in his throat when Hermione said the name.

'Oh yes, Viktor,' said the girl, smiling. 'I know him. He's a good friend and an excellent flyer, that one.'

'What are you doing here, about to go to Hogwarts, then?' asked Harry. He had been silent since the girl had entered the compartment, but suddenly he found it weird that a student of Durmstrang, then Beauxbatons, was headed for Hogwarts. Didn't magic schools keep students from transferring to other magic schools?

The girl reddened. 'I'm – I'm a marked case.'

They fell silent after that. Marked case? Marked cases were very rare and it was hardly ever given to a student – unless it was a matter of life and death. But if it was, then what happened to her in Durmstrang and in the French school, Beauxbatons?

She seemed reluctant to share more, so they did not pursue the topic.

'What's your name, by the way?' asked Hermione, taking a sip of her juice.

'It's Titania Elizabeth Rachel Louise Fairmont,' said the girl. 'Titania after the fairy queen in the Shakespearean play, Elizabeth after the English queen, Rachel after my father's favorite auntie and Louise after my grandmother.'

'Wow!' said Hermione. 'However do you remember all that?' The girl laughed appreciatively at the joke. She shrugged carelessly.

Ron sputtered, showering them all with bits of Pumpkin Pasties.

'Urgh, Ron – ' said Hermione, wiping her face with her hanky – 'You really are such a pig.' It was only after Harry had handed Ron a packet of Pumpkin Juice and her had drunk that he was able to ask her: 'Titania Fairmont? Princess Titania Fairmont?'

'Yes.'

'Princess?' It was Harry's turn to choke on his meal.

'Wow,' said Ron. 'The Princess of Periwinkles. Right here. Right in front of me.'

'No fancy stuff please,' said the Princess, 'Just Ania.'

'Ania?' asked Harry.

'It's what I'm used to,' said Ania. 'Now, it's your turn.'

'Oh sorry – where are my manners? Hermione Granger,' said Hermione, holding out her hand and the Princess took it. 'Prefect.'

'Know-It-All,' said Ron as Hermione hit him on the head with her hand. 'I'm Ron Weasley.'

'Ah, a scion of the Weasleys,' said Ania, smiling. 'I heard your brother has been rising in the Ministry ranks – what was his name? Philip? No – Pierre? Or was it Pete?'

'Percy,' said Ron, his face darkening. 'That arrogant little prick.' Ania looked at him questioningly.

'He's sort of the ungrateful son in the family. Imagine, he shouted at our father – '

'Oh my.' Ania frowned. 'But is it ok now?'

'I don't really want to talk about it,' said Ron. 'Anyway, this is Harry.'

Harry gave Ania a tight smile. 'Harry Potter.'

A flash of varying emotions were on the Princess' face. 'Harry Potter – THE Harry Potter?'

'Yes,' said Harry irritably. He did not really like this girl, he still thought she was strange. Her eyes did the familiar raking over his hairline. 'Would you like to see my scar?' he asked unpleasantly.

'Er – no,' said Ania, blushing deeply.

Hermione glared at Harry. 'Have a bean, Ania,' said Ron, offering the box of Every Flavor Beans her.

Just then, the door once again slid open.

Standing there was Draco Malfoy.

'Your Highness,' he said in his usual silky voice. He stepped inside and took Ania's hand. He kissed it as Ania smiled. 'Draco Malfoy, at your service.'

Harry glared at Malfoy.

'Yes, I know,' said Ania. 'Lucius told me that I might come across you.'

She didn't seem to notice that the three Gryffindors' eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets.

'May I invite you over to the Prefect compartment?' asked Draco. 'It is more comfortable there and it's not crowded.'

'Oh yes,' said Ania, then turned to smile at the three. 'If you'll excuse me?'

They left in a blur, and the compartment door slid shut behind Ania. Harry was left staring at

the closed door where the Princess had stood only moments before.

'What was that?' asked Hermione. 'Did you guys just witness that? Did Malfoy really just worm his way into our compartment and take the Princess away?'

'Whatever,' said Harry. 'She chose to go with Malfoy. I just hope she hangs out with him. I don't really like her. She's strange.'

'She is, isn't she?' asked Ron. 'No way is she going to hang out with Malfoy once she finds out that he's not worth her time.'

'Ron!' said Harry. 'Did you hear her say "Lucius"? She mentioned Malfoy's father's given name! They're close!'

'Harry, don't judge her on that,' said Hermione. 'Remember, she runs a magical community, so she might be doing talks with Lucius Malfoy. Remember, he's in the Ministry. But what's really weird is that she's a "marked case". How could she flit around the magic schools in Europe? What's going on?'

'Yeah, what's with that?'

But they came up with no answer to that question.


	5. An Unusual Sorting

Ron, Hermione and Harry descended from the train steps and onto the platform of Hogsmeade station, where the unmistakable figure of Hagrid stood, holding up a bright lantern, his booming voice surely could be heard for miles around the town.

'Firs' years! Firs' years! This way...'

The three made their way to the carriages waiting for the higher years. These carriages were to take them up to the castle. Harry recoiled at the sight of the bony, jet-black horse-creatures who were pulling the carriages. They had never been a pleasant sight. He wished he hadn't seen death take place right in front of his eyes for that was what allowed him to see the vile creatures.

'Ron!' said a small voice from behind them. The three turned around.

Luna Lovegood stood there, looking very much changed. Ron's jaw dropped as he saw the changes the summer had wrought upon Luna. She was certainly taller, and her dirty blond hair was wavy, and she had green eyes now.  
'Contacts,' she explained, smiling at Hermione. Hermione was looking at Luna like she had grown three heads during the summer instead of having her hair chemically curled.

'I was wondering whether I could ride with you guys.' Luna gave a shy smile at Ron, whose face begun to blend with his hair. 'Ginny and I wanted to talk to you about some things.'

Harry sighed. Aside from not noticing anything new about Luna Lovegood, he sincerely hope this had nothing to do with anything they had done the previous term. The recent past had not really been all sunshine and roses for him, and they knew it.

Ginny and Luna led the three to a carriage and they all climbed inside. As soon as the door closed, Luna began to speak.

'Last year was - ' she broke off when Harry mumbled something below his breath.

'Harry!' said Hermione, nudging Harry's leg. 'What was that? What were you saying?' asked Hermione, smiling at Luna.

'Well,' said Luna, 'I was thinking that we should form another group, with Dumbledore's approval, of course. It could be like a junior version of the Order of the Phoenix - '

'No,' said Harry. Everyone turned to look at him.

'No?' asked Ginny. 'What do you mean, no? You can't not be a founding member! You were the one who thought of Dumbledore's Army, your parents were part of the original Order of the Phoenix, and Harry, for goodness' sake, you're THE BOY WHO LIVED!'

'I don't care!' exclaimed Harry. 'You don't understand.'

'You're right, Harry,' said Ginny frostily. 'I don't.' She turned to Luna and Ron, who sat silently together, staring at Harry. 'Fine then. You can opt not to join, but I don't see why the rest of us can't. You'll be in this for sure, Ron - ' said Ginny, looking venomously at her brother, as if daring him to disagree with her, ' - and so will Hermione.'

Hermione turned to Harry. 'It's not a bad idea, you know. We can legalize the club, act as agents against You-Know-Who in Hogwarts - '

'Of course we won't do any actual battle,' said Luna, getting animated. 'We'll just hold practical lessons on Defense Against the Dark Arts and stuff like that that can empower students against the possible threat of the Dark Lord - '

To Harry's relief, the carriage drew to a stop. The carriage door was opened from outside and he was the first to jump off, walking away from his friends who were still talking animatedly about the new club.

His friends were so... Insensitive.

He walked into the Great Hall and sat down on the Gryffindor table beside the Weasley twins, who were talking to several seventh-years. Since the twins had not completed the seventh year, they were going to graduate with the batch who were seventh-years this term. Gone were their old friends. Good thing most Gryffindors remembered the racuous twins.

He knew Hermione, Ron and Ginny had taken their seats beside him, and that Luna had gone off to sit with her housemates in Ravenclaw. He wasn't willing to listen to the crap about the new club, he was going to be dead before he had anything to do with Voldemort again. Actually, that was not such a bad idea...

Professor McGonagall had started the Sorting Ceremony, which Harry was absent-mindedly watching. Suddenly he wondered -

'Hey, isn't Princess Ania supposed to be sorted too?' asked Hermione.

'Princess who?' asked Ginny.

'Princess Ania,' said Ron. 'Remember? Of Kierra? She's entering sixth-year here.'

'Really? I wonder how she's going to be sorted.'

They didn't have to wait any longer. McGonagall had sorted the last of the first-years, and instead of the customary speech the Headmaster gave before the Feast started, McGonagall remained standing in front of the Hall.

'This year, we have the privilege of receiving a much older student,' said McGonagall. 'She is entering her sixth year here in Hogwarts. We are indeed lucky to be in the presence of great company. Because of this, the Headmaster has chosen four sixth-years, one from each house, to be her 'friend' for a few months.'

Hermione and Harry looked at each other pointedly.

'From Hufflepuff: Ernie Macmillan.' The boy stood up, smiling widely. He waddled over in front of the Hall as McGonagall called the second sixth-year.  
'From Ravenclaw: Terry Boot.' The tall, slim girl stood up among cheers and smiled. She walked gracefully to the spot beside Ernie.

'From Slytherin: Draco Malfoy.' Harry's eyes narrowed as the arrogant Malfoy sneered at him. Malfoy took his place beside Terry Boot.

'Not HIM!' hissed Hermione. 'They can't be serious. Draco Malfoy?'

'And from Gryffindor, Harry Potter.' Harry groaned. Since he pretty much disliked the Princess, he wasn't very glad that he was the Chosen One for Gryffindor. He walked to the front of the hall, glaring at Malfoy.

'She'll be in Slytherin with me, Potter.'

Harry smiled sardonically at Malfoy. 'See if I care, Malfoy.'

The door at the side of the Hall opened and out walked the Princess. She was wearing her school robes, only it had no house crest on the left breast yet.

McGonagall gestured for Ania to sit on the stool. She took the seat and glanced nervously at the Hall. Then, the Sorting Hat was lowered on her head.

Harry couldn't help it if he was chosen to help her around for the next few months if ever she was sorted into his house, so he settled for sincerely hoping that she wouldn't be a -

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Harry groaned.


End file.
